


Wonders Of An Old Woman

by MKV_SuomiSQfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKV_SuomiSQfan/pseuds/MKV_SuomiSQfan
Summary: Regina wondering what could've been.''As she looks back now, she wonders what could've been. Yes, she wonders.''





	Wonders Of An Old Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a thought thinking of SwanQueen that maybe they decided not to pursue their relationship from the fear that it wouldn't work and this is what came from it.  
> I might do Emma's wonderings if I get inspired, but for now it's small oneshot.  
> Enjoy!

They had decided not to pursue them. To just stay as friends, because they couldn't take the risk, that it would end and badly, because both agreed it would end badly. Kinda like reverting back to when they first met, bad. So, they stayed as friends, keeping the touches to minimum, but they both knew that the budding feelings they had, when they decided on it, had grown into love. And still they were too scared to take the chance.

As she looks back now, she wonders what could've been.

Would they be on the swing together waiting for their son to come home? Maybe holding hands and just being close.

Yes, she wonders.

Not that she'd admit it to anyone but to herself that she does wonder.

She wonders if the other woman wonders what could have been too, or is it just her. She wonders if they would've gotten married. She wonders if it could've lasted. She wonders what their son would've said. She wonders if they'd had fought a lot. She wonders if it would've felt easy as their friendship. She wonders if the other woman still loves her. She wonders if it was a mistake to let it go. She wonders that even if they would've broken up, could they have been still friends. But most of all, she wonders if she would've been happy, if _they_ would've been happy.

And sometimes she has glimpses of what could've been.

Two daughters more, house full of laughter, happiness and love until all of their kids would've left home, and then, ice cream for breakfast, because she knows that's what the other woman would have insisted, making love in every room, complaining the house was too quiet but also enjoying it, and love, always love.

The flashes of that could've been life are so real that she sometimes wonders if there is an alternative place where they took the chance and she's been given flashes of that life.

And always she shakes it off. Because the thought of there being other place where that could be happening is painful and overwhelming.

She also wonders if she'd retired earlier, because they would've been someone with her. At 74 she had been forced to retire, and since then she has found some more interests, like gardening, but that was getting harder too as the diseases increase, and she spends more time reading and bickering with her best friend on the phone. The same best friend she wishes is her wife.

Sometimes she wonders if she should just tell her now and have few precious years together, but she shakes that thought away too.

It's too late.

And for a moment her thoughts wonder to the Neverland, where they were tied to a tree, and she told she had no regrets.

A dry chuckle escapes her mouth.

She wouldn't be getting out of that tree anymore.

Who would've known that she would regret simple thing as staying friends with someone?

A sigh escapes her lips, but is replaced by a huge smile as she hears the car pulling into her driveway. And soon there's two girls and a boy running towards her with big, excited smiles on their faces.

''Grandma! Grandma!''

''Hello, Nicky, Jenny and Sammy,'' she greets with arms wide open as the three children run into her. ''Grandma has missed you.''

''And they have missed you,'' her son says dryly. ''Hey, Mom.''

''Hello, Henry. How is Violet?''

''Good.'' He kisses her cheek.

The children start telling her about school and friends and everyday lives and she smiles happily as she listens, but deep inside she still wonders, because that's what she does.


End file.
